50 Sentences Challenge- Thane Krios
by Dizzydodo
Summary: Written for the fifty sentences challenge on Tumblr. Brief snippets of Thane's life pre-Normandy. Mostly Thane/Irikah. Rated T for violence and mild suggestiveness, but mostly for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Motion**

In one smooth motion he kneels and seizes her skirt in a desperate grip, entreating her pardon for his sin.

** 2. Cool**

There was a time her eyes cooled when they fell upon him, but his heart rejoices to see the newfound warmth in her regard.

**3. Young**

Sometimes as he watches his son play he wonders if he was ever that young.

** 4. Last**

There is much he would have done differently if he had known that it would be the last time he saw her.

** 5. Wrong**

He had thought she would never forgive him, and was grateful to learn that he was wrong.

** 6. Gentle**

She croons a soft lullaby to their child as he looks on, marveling that someone so gentle could be so fierce.

**7. One**

He knows he has done his job well; he will take this target and no one the wiser to his presence- save one.

**8. Thousand**

He wonders how many lives he will need to atone for in the end: scores, hundreds, a thousand?

**9. King**

He is only a humble servant of the Hanar, but seeing the worship in his child's eyes makes him feel a king.

** 10. Learn**

He had thought that his training taught him all there was to know of patience, but his son shows him every day that he still has much to learn.

** 11. Blur**

For all his perfect memory, those years before she awakened him are a blur.

** 12. Wait**

He could take this shot and doubtless strike true, but her whispered "How dare you?" fills him with an uncustomary self-doubt.

** 13. Change**

He had thought that starting a family might change him, but as the months wear on he can feel his restlessness growing stronger.

**14. Command**

Though it pains him, he commands his son to stay; knowing he could never be safe with his father.

** 15. Hold**

It still feels strange to hold those soft hands in his callused ones, but he clasps them gently, vowing that he will always keep her safe.

** 16. Need**

He retreats into those flawless memories when his need is great and feels again the warmth of her flesh, tastes her on his tongue, and hears her quiet sighs.

** 17. Vision**

With her sunset eyes staring him down, her skirts whipping in the harsh breeze and the hectic flush of anger rising in her cheeks she is the very vision of beauty.

** 18. Attention**

Looking into her eyes he knows that he has lost this argument, it is that same defiant glare that first caught his attention.

**19. Soul**

From the first day she grants him her forgiveness he can feel something bright and new stirring in his soul.

** 20. Picture**

He is charmed when Mouse gifts him with a holo, but there is a certain bittersweet ache in it, he carries no picture of his own son; had never thought he would need one.

** 21. Fool**

He had been a fool to ever leave, if he had stayed with her then perhaps... but he had not, and this was the price paid.

**22. Mad**

The memory of her eyes haunts him as he searches; some days he worries if he does not find her soon he will go mad with wanting.

** 23. Child**

It never ceases to amaze him, how their traits have combined so seamlessly to form this perfect child.

** 24. Now**

Once he was too professional to allow them a scream; now he revels in it.

** 25. Shadow**

He knows that without them, he will be but a shadow of what he once was.

** 26. Goodbye**

As they give her body to the sea he knows he will never forget that final whispered goodbye.

**27. Hide**

Her disapproval was something she never bothered to hide from him, and her love is something she cannot hide now.

**28. Fortune**

Though it is plain she wishes he would stay, she wishes him good fortune on his hunt as she kisses him farewell.

** 29. Safe**

If he could, he would keep them here forever safe in his arms.

** 30. Ghost**

Like a ghost he has always felt at peace in darkness, but she makes him think that one day he might yet walk in the light.

** 31. Book**

He can read her every thought like an open book through those mesmerizing eyes.

** 32. Eye**

As he turns, keeping her gift carefully concealed, he can see her peeping eye quickly shut though her mischievous smile does not fade.

** 33. Never**

Though the memories can be agonizing, he would not trade them for all the worlds; the thought would never even cross his mind.

**34. Sing**

It feels strange to sing to her but not unpleasant, and the simple joy she takes in his song delights him.

** 35. Sudden**

It was too sudden for even his sharp mind to process, how could his vibrantly alive wife have come to this terrible end so swiftly?

** 36. Stop**

Her melodious voice breaks as she gasps out a 'stop', but he is captivated by the sound of her laughter.

** 37. Time**

If he had one wish it would be that time would stop so he could bask in the heat of her embrace forever.

** 38. Wash**

His gaze is indifferent as he washes his hands of their blood, watching the water turn a viscous pink.

** 39. Torn**

The message comes in on the comm. system; looking between his son and the screen he is torn for a moment, but then he reaches out to press the button.

**40. History**

History may remember him as the greatest assassin that ever lived, but to his mind his son is his greatest accomplishment.

** 41. Power**

He holds the power of life and death in his hands, but he knows she does not fear him; she is not afraid to die and if he could he would never let her.

**42. Bother**

Her tendency to leave everything in a happy chaos would have bothered him in anyone else, but now he finds it oddly endearing.

**43. God**

When he first entreated her forgiveness she rebuked him for playing god; in fact he is only a willing slave.

** 44. Wall**

He had kept a wall about his heart and mind for so long it stunned him when it crumbled so quickly for the sake of a stranger.

** 45. Naked**

He feels naked without his weapons, but he will never bring them into this room- the nursery where his wife and child sleep so trustingly.

**46. Drive**

The need to protect and provide for them has been his drive these last few years; his failure to do so nearly breaks him.

**47. Harm**

He swore he would do her no harm; that he would allow no harm to come to her-he has never broken an oath before.

**48. Precious**

She is so very precious to him he dares not even contemplate what depths he would sink to were anything to befall her.

** 49. Hunger**

As he cradles her lifeless body, he can feel his last well of mercy dry up, leaving an empty gnawing feeling of hunger he knows can only be sated with blood.

**50. Believe**

Rainy days are the hardest, evoking memories of that first fateful encounter, but he draws comfort from his faith; he has to believe that one day they will meet beyond the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Motion**

Her body was in motion before she even had time to think; sheltered as she was she still knew what a laser sight looked like.

**2. Cool**

His skin was cool to the touch, rough with exposure to the elements but when he looked at her his eyes held all the warmth and softness his body never betrayed.

**3. Young**

As she gazes down at his suppliant form all she can think is that he is far too young to have such knowing eyes.

**4. Last**

She promised herself that today she would tell him to leave, that this would be the very last time she would see him; and she knew she lied.

**5. Wrong**

She had thought him uncaring and cold-hearted; moving with him now, her breath catching in her throat, she knew she had thought wrong.

**6. Gentle**

It awed her anew every time, how very gentle he could be with children; she prayed they would have some of their own one day.

**7. One**

It took her less than a month to decide one child was quite enough.

**8. Thousand**

Fire, ice, and steel, wonderfully kind and infinitely cruel; she knew she could live a thousand years and still she would not know every facet of him.

**9. King**

He insisted that he was a humble servant of the gods, but she saw a king among peasants.

**10. Learn**

She knows he still has much to learn about what it means to be a husband and a father, but she is more than willing to teach.

** 11. Blur**

Their first 'encounter' is a blur; a mingling of fear, anger, excitement and even sorrow, these are the things she remembers and mere images will never compare.

**12. Wait**

He is late in returning, but she is not distressed; she would wait forever to welcome him home.

**13. Change**

She sees the change the years of peace have wrought in him, and wonders if it can last.

**14. Command**

After this particular argument she is quite sure he will not dare to command her again.

**15. Hold**

She is exhausted from her duties; for tonight it is enough simply to hold him.

**16. Need**

It startles her sometimes, how very much she seems to need him, and when she is in an especially saintly mood she prays he does not need her quite as much.

**17. Vision**

He calls her beautiful nearly every day; she teases that his vision must be failing from relying on those scopes so often.

**18. Attention**

The sight of an assassin kneeling at her feet to beg her forgiveness while clinging so desperately to her skirts is more than enough to catch even her attention.

**19. Soul**

She had read somewhere that the soul was reflected in the eyes, but it cannot be true because this mess was not here when she left and right now he is looking entirely too innocent.

**20. Picture**

When she returns from her errands wet and mud-stained, she finds him leaning back insolently in his chair with that too smug smile on his face, the very picture of grace and poise.

**21. Fool**

She was a fool to even consider inviting him in, yet she did.

**22. Mad**

He had proposed and she had accepted; perhaps they were both a little mad.

**23. Child**

It was times like this when he rearranged her papers and hid her books that she could see the mischievous child peering out of the man.

**24. Now**

Once she would have laughed herself sick if anyone told her she would marry an assassin who thought her the incarnation of all that was right and that she would trust him with her every secret; now it seemed altogether natural.

**25. Shadow**

Sometimes when he thinks she is not looking she sees a shadow cross his face, and she spares a moment of pity for the poor fool that has angered him.

**26. Goodbye**

Each time he leaves she makes sure to whisper a goodbye, just in case.

**27. Hide**

She tries so hard to hide her excitement when he visits, but she knows that he specializes in finding hidden things.

**28. Fortune**

She knows their life is good, that he will always provide for them, but for her their greatest fortune is the family they have made.

**29. Safe**

It has never occurred to her to wonder whether she is safe with him, she knows it in her soul.

**30. Ghost**

He moves like a ghost: there one minute gone the next... and inevitably appearing right before her when she least expects it.

**31. Book**

It surprises her the first time she catches him reading a book; somehow, she tells him cheekily, she had always thought he was born knowing everything.

** 32. Eye**

She glances in the mirror as she finishes dressing, smiling as his peeping eye quickly shuts.

**33. Never**

She had said she would never forgive him, but after weeks of conversation and no little amount of coaxing she was surprised to find she already had.

**34. Sing**

She had been pestering him to sing for her for years, but it is not until one night as she rocks their son to sleep that he finally does, and it is as lovely as she expected.

**35. Sudden**

It is still odd to her to wake up each morning next to him; it all seems so very sudden.

**36. Stop**

She is kissing the same assassin that had her in his sights not many months ago, but never once does it occur to her to stop.

**37. Time**

Time is a precious commodity she knows, but somehow she did not expect their time to be quite so short as this.

**38. Wash**

If she has to wash just one more bloodstain from his coat, she is going to do violence.

**39. Torn**

She can see in his eyes that he is torn between family and duty, so she makes the decision for him, taking their son from the room as she nods to the console.

**40. History**

She wonders if their son will ever believe the history between them when even she has trouble crediting it.

**41. Power**

She has always admired the restrained power apparent in his every motion, but as she watches him watch her she cannot help but feel empowered too.

**42. Bother**

She does her best not to let his perfectionism bother her, but sometimes she just can't resist disarranging his things just a little bit.

**43. God**

She chastised him once for playing god and sometimes she thinks it didn't do much good, but then she reminds herself that most changes are slow and steady; they will just have to wait to find out.

**44. Wall**

When he returns from his missions she can feel the wall he has built around himself, and she sets herself the task of destroying it again piece by piece

**45. Naked**

Even after years of marriage she still blushes to see the naked desire in his eyes.

**46. Drive**

She has never met anyone with quite the same drive to protect as he; but then, she would give her last breath to protect him too so perhaps they are not unalike at all.

**47. Harm**

Even in his rare furies she knows he would never harm her, nor would he permit another to try.

**48. Precious**

When she comes home she is surprised to find him sleeping with their child curled in his arms, she pauses for a moment to watch; such instances are precious and rare.

**49. Hunger**

One of these days the honest hunger in his eyes is going to cause her to sin, sooner rather than later she suspects.

**50. Believe**

She never dares doubt that he will come home; she cannot shake the conviction that as long as she believes he is well, he will be.


End file.
